Negación
by Mei80
Summary: House lo niega hasta el último momento...


Llevaban varios meses de juegos. Desde que él sufrió el disparo las cosas habían cambiado, pero todos, incluso ellos mismos, ignoraban por qué.

Él había cambiado en personalidad y en comprotamiento, quizá después del ataque viera las cosas de diferente manera. Había recuperado la movilidad de su pierna y había vuelto a perderla, lo que había significado una prueba de fuego para él; pensaba que ahora estaba más preparado para recibir los embistes de la vida diaria.

Ella había crecido como persona en los dos últimos años. Su aspecto físico también había cambiado, en los últimos meses lucía un look más desenfadado y más agresivo, lo que parecía gustar a todos los hombres que se cruzaban con ella. Quizá a él también.

Días tras día se sucedían los flirteos entre ellos, se había convertido en algo tan habitual que parecía estar a la orden del día y ya pasaba desapercibido para el resto del grupo. Unos días eran las miradas, otro las ironías, otro los gestos. Poco a poco se fue creando una complicidad entre ellos inusual entre un jefe y su subordinada, pero común entre un hombre y una mujer. Como si cada uno de ellos intentara ignorarlo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cruzar la línea divisoria, la que no dejaría lugar al arrepentimiento, la marca definitiva de que aquello no tenía marcha atrás.

Ella desconocía el detalle de que él había imaginado acariciarla suavemente con un aparato de alta precisión que magnificaba todo diez mil veces. Soñó en su estado de shock que por fin explotaba la tensión sexual entre ellos cuando en el pasillo del hospital se dieron los dos por vencidos y no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos. Pero aquello había sido solo un sueño y él nunca se atrevería a llevarlo a cabo. Ella se había acostumbrado a que él la rechazara, a ese estúpido juego de acercamiento y alejamiento sin llegar a nada y haciendo todo. Llegó un momento en el que ella perdió el interés, no estaba dispuesta a que él jugara con ella ni a sufrir. Pero, de alguna manera, solo hace falta avivar la mecha para que cualquier sentimiento vuelva a resurgir.

Fue el día que ella flirteó con un joven médico en la cafetería el que puso todo en claro para los dos. Ella esperó a que House entrara en el comedor para comenzar con su nuevo truco; él miró por todos lados hasta encontrarla y fijar sus ojos en ella. Se había convertido ya en una tradición buscarse mutuamente donde fueran, eran como polos opuestos que se atraen irremediablemente, como un imán que no puede evitar que un metal se le quede adherido. Vio a Cameron hablando con un médico nuevo de algún desconocido departamento, reían, se rozaban, se sonreían. En el momento en el que ella se percató de la presencia de House se acercó aún más al hombre que tenía enfrente, hasta llegar a susurrarle algo en el oído. El hombre rio fuertemente y ella se tapó la boca con una mano intentando disimular su diversión. El ruido del bastón de House cayendo al suelo se pudo escuchar en toda la cafetería, mientras esperaba de pie a que ella se despidiera del hombre y pasara por su lado con una sonrisa en los labios. Él tampoco pudo evitar sonreir levemente cuando ella se alejó, al fin y al cabo, solo había sido un truco más, pero había dolido como el que más.

Aquella nocho él llamó a su puerta insistentemente. Ella se levantó del sillón sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba. Abrió la puerta con holgura y lo miró.

- Dr. House, ¿a qué debo la encantadora visita?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asintió levemente y se hizo a un lado. Él entró cojeando en su casa. Era la tercera vez que la visitaba en su apartamento y cada una de las veces su estancia le había parecido diferente, quizá ella había sido diferente cada una de las veces. Se giró mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- No, si no tienes whisky de doce años.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él asintió dando por hecho que no iba a beber nada.

- Vengo a decirte que... ya basta de juegos, Cameron.

Ella levantó una ceja.

- Soy un hombre mayor. -bromeó él- Como te dije una vez, casi te doblo la edad y soy desagradable. Tú eres lo más sensible y tierno que he conocido, no deberíamos seguir con esto.

Ella lo escuchaba con atención, pensando en lo que iba a decir al terminar él de hablar.

- Es enfermizo para los dos. Tú me quieres y yo te utilizo para liberarme, porque no soy capaz de hacer lo que hago con nadie más, porque eres la única persona que no me juzgará por cómo soy y eres la única persona con la que verdaderamente puedo. Siempre te gano, Cameron.

Él la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, esperando que ella le diera la razón y que acordaran abandonar el juego al que llevaban jugando desde hacía tantos meses.

- Hoy se te ha caído el bastón.

- Tengo las manos débiles, es la edad. Y, además, las uso mucho... ya sabes. -hizo una mueca.

- Tú me quieres.- dijo ella tajante.

- No te quiero.

- Todo el mundo miente, House.

Y ella se giró dándole la espalda. Pensó que por fin lo tenía contra las cuerdas y pensó que si conseguía que él lo confesase habría ganado la batalla, le bastaba con saberlo, ya no quería tener algo con él, solo quería que él lo reconociera, solo quería lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Comenzó a andar hasta su cuarto sin mirarle.

- ¡No te quiero!- gritó él para que ella lo oyera claramente, pero ella ni se inmutó. Continuó andando hacia su destino sin que él supiera qué hacer. Se sentía incapaz de convencerla, ella había ignorado completamente sus gestos y sus palabras, ya no se sentía dolida por lo que él pudiera decirle o hacer.

- ¡No te quiero!- volvió a gritar fuertemente. Ella ya había llegado a la puerta de su dormitorio. La abrió lentamente girando el pomo. Cuando la hubo abierto se paró en seco y esperó unos segundos. Cuando hubieron pasado se adelantó y entró en la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Él se mantuvo de pie mirando la puerta de madera. Unos segundos antes ella estaba mirándole fijamente a los ojos y ahora había desaparecido. Se maldijo a sí mismo, había dejado que se saliera con la suya, le había vuelto a ganar, había entrado en aquel cuarto creyéndose ganadora, segura de que él sentía algo por ella, que la quería. No podía dejar así la situación, Gregory House nunca perdía, y menos contra Allison Cameron.

Anduvo rápidamente hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Ella le miró fijamente, sabiendo que él llegaba con el ansia de salirse con la suya, con la idea de borrar ese estúpido pensamiento de su cabeza, de tener razón.

- ¡No te quiero, Cameron!- gritó mientras entraba en el cuarto y se acercaba a ella. Ella también anduvo hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros.

Él agarró su muñeca derecha con fuerza y la llevó a la espalda de ella. Apretó con fuerza hacia sí mismo haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran del todo.

- Eres idiota. No te das cuenta de que esto te importa demasiado.- dijo ella en voz baja.

- No te quiero.- repitió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos y mientras apretaba aún más su muñeca.

- Entonces suéltame. ¿O tienes miedo de que me escape con alguien?

- No te quiero- volvió a decir mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban por la proximidad de sus bocas. Sin saber cómo él se vio besándola con pasión y con ansia, viviendo todas las veces que había deseado hacerlo sin saberlo. Acarició sus labios con los suyos y sintió su calor en su propia boca. Era tan suave y agradable como la había imaginado en sus más ocultos deseos. Siempre se había negado a sí mismo querer a Cameron, siempre pensó en ella como un objeto de deseo.

- No te quiero.- continuó diciendo en voz más baja.

Poco a poco fue aflojando la fuerza que mantenía en su muñeca hasta que el brazo de ella quedó libre y él levantó la mano hasta su cara y acarició su mejilla, sonrojada y caliente. Levantó la boca y besó su nariz y después su cara insistentemente.

- No te quiero.- afirmó entre respiraciones.

Pero sus actos no le obedecían y continuó besándola, acariciando su cuello con sus labios y bebiendo de su esencia. Ella levantó los brazos y puso sus manos tras la cabeza de él, guiándole a través de su cuerpo.

- No te quiero.- le dijo a ella al oído con un susurro casi imperceptible.

Pero siguió queriéndola como, inconscientemente, tantas veces había hecho desde que se conocieron.


End file.
